Northern Voyage
Description |items = *41 Planks of any kind *20 Oak logs *20 Bolts of cloth *2 Bronze bars *60 Oak planks *60 Nails |kills = }} Walkthrough A Shamed Barbarian Head to the Barbarian Village and talk to Daldar Bartinson in his house, located in the southwest. *Player: Hello there. *Daldar: Hello there, player. *Player: That's quite a nice book you got there. *Daldar: In fact, it is a journal of my great-great grandfather, Rallak's journey to Acheron. *Player: Acheron? You great-great grandfather went there? *Daldar: I believe he did, though most of the others don't. This has brought great mockery to my name. *Player: Anyway I can help? *Daldar: We could organize a trip to Acheron! Player, I need you to talk to twenty Fremenniks and get them to join my voyage. You will need to ask twenty Fremenniks. Some will say yes, others will refuse, and others will go if you get them coins or a certain item. Once you have gotten twenty people, return to Daldar. *Daldar: Thank you, player. If you need me I will be on the pier in Rellekka. Building the Ship Head to Rellekka and arrive at the pier. Talk to Daldar to continue. *Daldar: All we need is a ship. Perhaps you could build us one. *Player: Did not see that coming. *Daldar: For starters, I need twenty planks of any kind. Bring him twenty planks, preferrably normal because they are the cheapest. *Daldar: Thank you. Now I need twenty oak logs. Return with the twenty oak logs, and he will tell you to make a mast. Use a saw on an oak log and you will create two masts. Give them to Daldar. *Daldar: There we go. Now I just twenty bolts of cloth and we're done! Bring him the bolts of cloth, and a cutscene will play showing you and Daldar building the ship. Once it ends, talk to Daldar. *Daldar: Actually, I lied. Sorry. In order to begin the voyage we need a steering wheel, ten crates, and some beds. Hotspots will appear on the ship, just like in a player owned house. To build a steering wheel, use two bronze bars on a anvil to make a wheel (un). Use a saw on a plank to get a steering wheel base. Use the wheel (un) on the base to get a steering wheel. Build this on the ship. To build to the crates require two planks, which means you need twenty planks in total. You will need to build a bunkbed, which requires 6 oak planks, 4 bolts of cloth, and 10 steel nails. You will need to build ten bunkbeds. After you've finished, return to Daldar. *Daldar: Amazing! What a beauty! But what should be name it? Aha! The Viking! Perfect. *Player: The Viking? *Daldar: Yeah, it...just short of came to me. *Player: Anyway, are we ready to sail? *Daldar: All we need is a map, and we're set. *Player: Where can we get a map? *Daldar: I believe Swensen the Navigator owns one. Obtaining the Map Head to Swensen's house and talk to him. *Player: Hey Swensen! Do you happen to own a map to Acheron? *Swensen: My ancestor did, but he lost it. *Player: How? *Swensen: Well, he was on a ship, travelling along a coast, when he was attacked by the Solfar. *Player: The Solfar? *Swensen: Sea wolves. They attacked our ship, and I only made it out alive. They sent our ship to the bottom of the sea, along with the map. Its located in a chest, so it is probably is still there. *Player: I think I know how to get it. Head towards the pier, and equip your diving apparatus and fishbowl helmet. Tell Dardal you are going for a dive, and you will appear under water. Remember, your weight must under 27 kilograms. Enter the ship and open the chest and search it to get a map. Climb up the anchor and you will arrive on the pier. Give to the map to Daldar to continue. Acheron *Daldar: Are you ready to journey? *Player: Count me in! A cutscene will show the ship travelling on the waters. All of a sudden, enemy ships will appear and will attack the Viking. The ship will begin to sink, and the screen blacks out. You will wake up on the coast along Daldar and some other settlers. You will have lost all of you items, including your toolbelt! *Player: What happened? *Daldar: The Solfar attacked and destroyed the ship. *Player: And I spent so much time and money on it... *Daldar: And we need to get back to to Rellekka. *Player: How do you suppose we do that? *Daldar: While I get your items, I need you to cut down those trees and make a pier. *Player: Ok. Search the hole to get a steel hatchet. Cut down a nearby tree and you will say that you don't recognize this type of tree. Take a log and talk to a settler. *Settler: Wow, those Solfar pack a punch. How can I help you? *Player: Do you recognize this tree. *Settler: Hmm. I believe this a birch tree. *Player: Birch? *Settlers: Yes, a birch tree. It is not found on the mainland, though it is quite common here. *Player: Thanks! Get twenty Birch logs and click on a hotspot to build a pier. Daldar will arrive and talk to you. *Daldar: Thanks, mate. By the way, I got your stuff back. When we arrive at the mainland I'll put it in your bank. *Player: To Rellekka! The screen will black out, and you will be back in Rellekka. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * Access to Northern Outpost